Dark Thornwood sinnoh adventures
by PrinceRaven
Summary: Dark Thornwood goes into a journey in the sinnoh region and he will defeat the elite four and the champion so he can see his girlfriend again
1. Chapter 1

Dark looked around his medium sized bedroom, it was cosy but it was a pigsty and he liked it that way. Today was a special day as today is the day he finally gets his first Pokémon, being in the sinnoh region he knew what starters there were and he knew what he was going to pick, he looked at a small poster on the blueish coloured wall, on it was a picture of the elite four and the champion, he inspired to conquer the Pokémon league and elite four. Dark grabbed his bag and advanced towards the downstairs door and sees his parents sitting at the table, "I'm going now," he yelled out when he went to the door only to be stopped by his family pet, a shiny umbreon. "I'll be back Umbi, you protect the house now", he scratches the top of its head. He exits the house and walks towards the lake to meet up with his girlfriend Ebony who was going to start her own adventure in the Kalos region, the glistening water rippled along the edge of the shore line and he could see a magikarp jump into the air but he decided to walk up behind the ebony coloured hair woman and touch her shoulder and quickly go the other way so he could evade her but she knows all the tricks in the book and turned the other way that ended up with the pair looking into each other's eyes. "Finally, I've been waiting for ten minutes". "It wasn't that long anyway" he smiled, Ebony was a bit impatient but she truly put 110% into everything. "Come on you can't be late to your flight in Sandgem town". She looked a bit saddened about leaving the sinnoh region but she was going to meet up with her aunt and start her journey from there, but she also wanted to be traveling with me but then it would cost her her dreams so he comforted ebony and they started walking towards the airport. They arrived at Sandgem town and he walked her to the departing gates but before she went through she gave him a kiss on the lips then walked through the gates, Dark stood there stunned by the sudden kiss but he knew that today wasn't going to be their final goodbye.

Dark walked towards prof. Rowan lab and was greeted by a young teen by the name of dawn, "hi, my name is Dawn nice to meet you but if you're looking for prof. Rowan he isn't here and he won't be back for a month while visiting the resort area". "Well then, I was wondering if I could get my first pokemon from you then". "I could possibly get a pokemon for you but you will battle me once you choose ok?" "Deal", Dark said in a ready tone. Dawn quickly hopped inside to grab the pokemon and in a little period of time she walked back out with a brown suitcase, "do you know who are inside these pokeball?" asked Dawn. "Yes they are the Sinnoh region starters", "ok good now let's choose a pokemon but since you are new I'll let you choose first", "thanks" Dark grabbed the centre pokeball that was warm to touch but he knew what was inside it. "Alright chimchar, I choose you!" Dawn then grabbed a pokeball from the suitcase and tossed it into the air and it released a red light and once the light disappeared a little green turtle pokemon stood before me, "so you choose turtwig huh?" "yes" Dawn replied "he has been my favourite from once I saw his egg", "alright lets battle" Dark yelled as he released chimchar from his pokeball, "alright chimchar use ember" the little fire monkey jumped up into the sky and used ember as it aimed at turtwig, "turtwig use razor leaf to block it" Dawn yelled out as the small turtwig spun its head and leafs shooting and clashing with the fire. "alright chimchar use dig" the fire monkey dug under the ground and hid, "turtwig use withdraw to protect yourself", the battle was getting heated and both were giving it all but then Dark smiled, "chimchar jump up and grab the shell then toss it in the air" the fire monkey obeyed and tossed turtwig up into the air "now use ember while he can't dodge" chimchar prepped his ember since he threw turtwig pretty high into the air then a furry of flame shoot out and hit turtwig causing a small explosion and turtwig lands onto the ground, fainted, "I guess you win" said Dawn with a little bit of a frown on her face from losing her first battle, "turtwig fought great but over time you and turtwig will be a good team I just know it" Dark smiled to cheer Dawn up and it worked as she recalled turtwig she smiled and we walked together to the pokemon centre to heal our pokemon. "You can now have chimchar and by the way you battled you should challenge the gyms and compete in the pokemon league after that" Dawn said looking pretty happy. "yea I'm already planning on that but today I want to catch some more pokemon to improve my team" Replied Dark looking ready to go, Dawn looked at him but couldn't help but smile then she remembered something, "here you go Dark this is my parting gift to you" Dark grabbed the small device and turn it on, it was a pokedex. "Thanks dawn now I can help you complete your work". A bell chimed and nurse Joy motioned us to come forth, your pokemon are now healed and ready, "thanks nurse Joy" Dark said, they both left the centre "how about I come with you to help you catch your first partner", "Dawn, that would be helpful thank you" Dark smiled and he started walking to route 102.


	2. Chapter 2

A small black and blue pokemon thunder shocked a nearby oak tree to scare of a few Starlys away, Shinx was proud of his power and he acted like he was the king pokemon in route 202 so he didn't need to worry so when he saw a youngish trainer walk past with a female trainer behind him, he decided to show these humans how tough he really was.

Dark sat at a nearby tree and looked over the route, it was vibrant green and all plant life around here was alive and healthy but that's when a Shinx jumped out of a bush and shoot a small electric blast at the tree. Dark and Dawn rolled out of the way, Dark grabbed chimchar from his belt and released him in front of the wild Shinx. "Chimcharrr" the fire chimp called as he readied himself as he attacked Shinx, "chimchar use ember", Dark called out as it prepared its fire attack but Shinx used thunder shock to block it and then used thunder fang to attack it, "chimchar use dig to dodge" Dark yelled so that chimchar didn't get hit but Shinx's electric fur hits chimchar's foot shocking him, Chimchar continued to dig under so that he can get a better chance to hit Shinx but Shinx knowing other pokemon that have used dig, he is using to his advantage and dives down the hole that Chimchar made. Chimchar jumped up but saw no other pokemon around but that's when Shinx jumped through the opening and used thunder fang, hitting chimchar but it endured and used ember at close range smashing into Shinx and they both fall to the ground. Dark grabbed an empty pokeball and chucked it at Shinx and it shook once then twice then a click.

Dark smiled as he caught his first pokemon, he scanned his newly caught pokemon with his pokedex and learnt that it is a female and that it had a rare move called thunder fang, Dark recalled his chimchar and Dawn healed his pokemon. "Wow that was one good fight for your first wild pokemon", Dawn said happily because he has a new pokemon but she had to catch up and found two Starlys fighting over which one is stronger, both trainers saw the two Starlys and crept forward to see the battle commence but then Dark decided to catch the pokemon the fun way and challenged the smaller one to a fight, Dawn decided to join in so she won't fall behind. The two starly then looked at the trainers and swooped down to attack them, Dark and Dawn both released their chosen pokemon being Turtwig for Dawn and Shinx for Dark, "Shinx use thunder shock", called Dark as Shinx charged towards the bird pokemon while Turtwig was using razor leaf to funnel starly into one line, "Shinx now use tackle while its stunned", the pokemon nodded and dashed towards the weakened Starly and slammed into it and sending it into a nearby tree then Dark grabbed another pokeball and tossed it at the Starly, it shook once then twice then a click whispered through the route.

Turtwig had just finished battling with Starly and Dawn finally managed to get a new pokemon to add to her team, they both walked to Jubilife City where they both healed their team and parted ways as Dawn had to wait until Prof. Rowan was back from his trip to leave the lab, Dark said his goodbyes and headed to route 203 where his next adventure awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

After parting ways with Dawn, Dark decided to camp out on route 203 with his new friends and released them out of their pokeballs, first a Chimchar then a Shinx then finishes off with the Starly. All the pokemon let out a small cry, Dark grabbed a small bag of berries that he had received from Dawn and laid it out for his pokemon to eat, the new pokemon walked up to the berries with a little bit of confusion as they usually had to search and fight for their food so it took a little while to adjust to being fed. After dinner Dark went to call all his pokemon inside when he saw all of his pokemon talking and it looked like Chimchar was helping them adjust to their new home, he placed the pokeballs back into his bag and sat next to his pokemon and patted each pokemon on their head. He asked chimchar to heat the fire back up again so that they can all sleep outside looking at the stairs, Dark smiled when he saw his pokemon cuddled up to him, he pulled up a small blanket and drifted off to sleep as the fire flickered out.

Dark woke up early to see that all of his pokemon were still asleep so he decided to light the fire and start cleaning up when he saw chimchar wake up, "morning" he said lightly as he didn't want to wake the others, chimchar then crept over making sure not to wake them up then jumped up on the table and let out a small yawn. Dark scratched Chimchar's head and handed him a small bowl of poke food and readied the others for when they wake up, after ten minutes all the other pokemon were awake and fed they decided to continue their journey and head to Oreburgh City. I recall all my pokemon and head towards a little cave just before the city so he recall his Shinx back to the field then ask her to help me see as its almost pitch black, we defeat a few trainers but nothing that was difficult but just before he exited the cave a small yellow pokemon teleported in front of him and Shinx. It called its name, Abra, he have heard that these pokemon are quite rare so he pull out a great ball from a trainer named Trevor who had a Gible but since his starly was to quick and had aerial mobility which is a big advantage but Dark felt the ball in his bag and tossed it into the air and threw it at the Abra, it shook once then twice then a small click meaning he caught it. The bright light shines as he exits the cave now looking at the city, he saw a mining complex with a giant smelter near the centre of town _why would anyone build a town near a mining complex_ thought Dark, and he walked down toward the pokemon centre he spotted while he was stopped by a young blonde teen named Elizabeth who challenged me to a quick battle so he decided to have a battle.

Elizabeth sent out first a Ponyta which had a blue mane which meant it was shiny so he chose to use Chimchar for a fire vs fire battle first.

"Ponyta use tackle" yelled Elizabeth as the pony charged at Chimchar, "now Chimchar, jump above and use pound" Dark said as it jumped above it and slamming down on top. "Ponyta now use stomp on Chimchar once he lands" Chimchar having no time to react is hit mid-air with the stomp and sent flying into the ground but Chimchar gets up, "Chimchar now use dig" called Dark and the pokemon dug under hide while Elizabeth and Ponyta didn't know what to do then the chimp pokemon slammed into Ponyta's stomach and sends it flying into the air and as the dust cleared when it landed it revealed a fainted Ponyta.

"Nice work, your chimchar is strong but I still have one pokemon left so let's see who will win" Elizabeth said in a happy tone as she drew her second pokemon, "Go Budew" she called as she sent out her last pokemon but playing it safe even though Chimchar could take the small bud pokemon, he knew that a flying pokemon would be a better choice. "Return Chimchar, now Starly I choose you" yelled Dark as the tiny bird pokemon took to the skies and flew over Budew, "Start with a wing attack" said Dark and the pokemon swooped down to the Budew with its wings glowing white it slammed into the pokemon sending it skidding across the ground but it got back up, "Good job Budew now use razor leaf to where it's flying" said Elizabeth but the pokemon tucked its wings together and dove through the twister of razor leaves and used the move peck but that's when Budew jumped and slammed its full weight into the pokemon causing it to faint. "That's a strong Budew but now let the fun begin" Dark said while recalling his pokemon and sent out his third pokemon Shinx, "Shinx, I choose you" he said the it landed on all fours and prepped itself for battle, "Shinx use bite" he said and the pokemon ran towards the bud pokemon and slamming its teeth down and it also released some static electricity that remained in its hair causing Budew to become paralysed. "Let's finish the off with a tackle" Dark yelled as his hand pointed to the opponent's pokemon and Shinx slammed into the pokemon with powerful force knocking the pokemon out instantly, "That was a good battle" said Elizabeth a little sad but still smiling. Dark offered to take her to the pokemon centre where they can both restore their pokemon, when they arrived they both healed their pokemon and sat down to talk a little bit before they depart, they talked about their dreams and what they wanted to do, both of them had similar dreams so they both declared that from now on they will be rivals and will push each other to their maximum limits next time they battle but for now they parted from the pokemon centre and Elizabeth went towards the next city while Dark stayed behind to challenge to the gym, they said their goodbyes and waved as Dark stood before the gym and as the door opened a bright flash blinded him but he was ready for the first gym.


End file.
